behind the glass door
by dorianfan18
Summary: While hiding from Cuddy,House meets someone new. They have more in common than they realize. ch 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Rating** PG (for now)

**Summary** _While Hiding from Cuddy, House meets someone new. They have more in common than they both realized_

**A/N** I am new. I love House and Hugh Laurie. Hope you all enjoy, and please comment so I know if I should continue. I get my chapters up a lot quicker if I know people are reading and liking. (LOL)….

**House walked into the front entrance of PPTH, took one look at the clinic and made a bee line for the elevator. Hiding in his office sounded really good with a day full of soaps and a viccodin here and there. ****As he got off the elevator his office was in sight. He could almost hear the melody of daytime T.V. in his head, but that was abruptly stopped by the annoying sound of his bosses pumps hitting the linoleum, and he cringed.**

**Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine, was after House all week to make up clinic hours and a backlog of charting. He really didn't feel like getting another lecture so before Cuddy caught sight of him he dashed into the closest room he could find to hide. He was trying to move so quickly that when House slid the glass door to the hospital room open he lost his footing and fell into the room. **** He was able to grab his cane, slide the door closed, curtain and all before Cuddy saw him. **** As he breathed a sigh of relief he heard of voice from behind. As House struggled to get up it said,**** "Uh, can I help you?" **

**House closed his eyes in annoyance at himself for not making sure the room was empty, but he didn't know if the coast was clear either, so he decided to bite the bullet and turn around. He was oddly surprised to find a beautiful young women lying in the hospital bed.**

**As he starred at her she repeated, ****"Can I help you?"**

**House finally responded with a resounding "NO!" **

**"Then what are you doing in here?" She asked him.**

** "I'm a Dr. We're supposed to check on patients." House retorted in that smug tone of his.**

**The young woman looked at House intensely for a moment and then said, "Last time I checked I did not need a world renowned diagnostic physician." **

**Without even thinking, House was going to come back with some sarcastic comment until he realized what she had just said. **

**He responded with, "Hey, that's not fair! You seem to know about me but I don't know you."**

**This latest development intrigued him. How did she know about him ****House wondered to himself before limping over to her and asking, **

**"Have the nurses been gushing again? I told them not to, but you know girls with crushes."**

**The girl rolled her eyes, as House limped over to the foot of her bed. ****After some awkward silence he finally spoke again. **

**"So really, how do you know about me?"**

** "I guess when you spend as much time in hospitals as I do you want to make sure the new one is at least better than the last, she responded."**

** "Well, I guess PPTH met with your approval", House shot back at her.**

** "Well it's one of the top hospitals in the states", she said.**

** "Ah yes, but that doesn't answer my previous question, how do you about me?", he asked.**

**"I googled the hospital and all of the staff's names popped up including yours, I read your bio", she answered.**

**"I have a bio?" House asked in a perplexed tone (with a hint of sarcasm).**

**"Yep, lets see... you graduated top of your class from John Hopkins University, you are highly acclaimed, but criticized for your tactics, you are respected and also feared. Just as administrators are afraid to hire you, they're also afraid, if not more so, to fire you because more times than not you save your patients."**

**House was a little taken aback about how much she really knew. (All of that couldn't be in a stupid internet bio, could it?) The young woman broke House's train of thought by saying,**

** "Now that I've answered your question, will you answer mine?"**

** "What?" he said.**

** "What are you doing in my room…really?**

** He simply stated, "Hiding from my boss."**

** "Oh, ok then", she replied .**

** "What? No forced explanations?", House asked.**

** "Nope, I don't care why you are hiding from your boss.", she said as she looked at him.**

**There was another long pause before she noticed him analyzing the chart at the foot of her bed. **

**"Go ahead you know you want to", the girl stated.**

** House replied with a surprised "What?!" **

**"My chart, my diagnosis, the reason I'm stuck in this bed", she said, as she pointed to her chart. **** After a pause she continued "but I have to warn you, it's not very interesting."**

**House hesitated at first, then quickly picked up the chart. ****The first thing he noticed was her name, Lacey Watkins, the second was she was right. Her case wasn't interesting; an open and shut case. She was born with Cerebral Palsy and had many secondary conditions including the one she was hospitalized for, Scoliosis. She was going to undergo corrective back surgery and was at the hospital a few days early for pre-op and tests. Before closing the file, House also noticed she was confined to a wheelchair due to the CP . House looked up at Lacey and said,**

** "You're right. It's boring."**

** "See, I told you", she replied.**

** After a moment she picked up her remote and said, "You can stay here as long as you want, but my show is about to start and I don't think you're gonna like it.**

** "What is it?"****, House asked.**

** Lacey replied, "General Hospital."**

** House just smirked and asked, "Is Michael still in a coma?"**

** She looked at him shocked at first, then simply said, "Yes."**

** As House was about to have a seat in front of the TV, his pager went off. "Oh crap! Gotta go, boss just won't give up."**

**As House was leaving the room Lacey said,**

** "I'll be here all week you know, if you need somewhere to hide."**

** To this House smiled and said, "I'll keep that in mind….."**

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

House slid the door closed to Lacey's room and headed down to Cuddy's office. When he got there he bursts in and says,

"What do you want?"

Without even looking up from her desk Cuddy said, "You were supposed to be in the clinic an hour ago, what were you doing?

"Consulting on a patient", House said.

Cuddy looked up at him with a raised eyebrow "Oh, with who", she asked him in a, I don't believe you tone.

"Stevens", House simply stated.

"A spine specialist", she responded.

"yeah, a scoliosis patient, Stevens believed it could be more", House said.

Cuddy looking down at House's hands "Is that the file?" House also looked down at his hands (shit, he forgot to put her file back) to her question House nodded. "can I see it?", Cuddy finished.

House jerked the file back, and said, "uh no!"

"And why not!", Cuddy demanded.

"because there is nothing to look at, their's nothing more than CP and scoliosis, I was just going to give Stevens back the chart", House responded.

"Well give the file back, then get your ass down to the clinic", as House turned to leave Cuddy continued "I'm not kidding House."

As House shut her office door, he said, "Yes boss lady"

House got off the elevator and headed down the hall to Lacey's room to put the file back, then stopped cold with that look in his eyes that could mean something good or very bad, he looked in one direction and saw the path leading to his office, then looked in the other and saw the path leading to Lacey's hospital room. It only took a minute to decide to head to his office. House plopped the chart down on his desk and said, "This could make for some very interesting reading later." He smirked to himself as he left his office and headed down to the clinic.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

After four hours of winy snot nose kids, and winy sick adults, House headed to his office to pick up his backpack, and head home.

As he was getting ready to leave, he saw the chart he had plopped down hours earlier. He decided to sit down and read and he was surprised no one had come looking for it. (Certainly they knew it was gone by now.) He blocked that thought out as soon as he started reading pages of patient history.

It was odd to House, that he even wanted to read this chart, normally nothing diagnostic would bore him. He read about Lacey's 15 various operations and near death complications. He read about her brief time in a posterior walker, when she was younger, but after her hip surgery in '97, she lost a great deal of her strength. As he closed the file he noticed her birth date 1/12/85, House's eyes widened. (She was only 22.)

He jolted when Wilson entered the room; House looked up at him as he quickly closed the file.

"What are you doing here so late, cruising the cancer ward for a date?" House said.

Yeah that's exactly what I do to find a date." Wilson retorted. "So way are you here usually you're the last one in, and the first out," he continued.

"Yeah, well I have to return a file to one of Johnson' patients." As he said this, he grabbed the chart and stood with his cane. As House headed for the door as Wilson said,

"Wait Johnson is a spine specialist; you had a consult with him?" Wilson said.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" House snapped back.

"No…I just…uh."

(House interrupts Wilson.) "Look there's nothing I can do….there's noting to be done.

"Oh is the patient terminal?" Wilson asks sincerely.

Sarcastically House says, "NO! Not unless you can die from Cerebral Palsy and scoliosis."

"That's it, there's noting diagnostic about that.

"Duh, I know, that's why I'm returning the file." House retorted.

Wilson studied House's face for a moment, before commenting. "Wait a second, there's something more going on here."

"What are we going though some twilight zone, I just told you there is nothing to diagnose." House said.

"I know, and you're still interested, which means if the case is boring, then….could it be that you are interested in the patient".

House looked stunned for a moment and quickly said, "Of course not." (A little too quickly.)

Wilson smiled as he said, "You are interested, is the patient a woman."

To this House did not respond.

"It is, oh my god. This is too good." Wilson said happily.

"Oh shut up I don't have time for these school girl antics." House said as he turned the opposite direction of Wilson and head down the hall.

Wilson just stood there shaking his head and smiling. This could be very good for his friend or very bad.


End file.
